


Don't loose yourself

by Doomierain



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Dream is kind of the bad guy, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Modern AU, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swearing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomierain/pseuds/Doomierain
Summary: The Watson family can't really be described as "normal". Life hasn't always been easy for them, but usually, when one of them get himself in troubles, the others always have his back.Until they're suddenly busy dealing with their own problems.And so, as each one of them have to face many stressful changes while starting a new life, they realise that it is, in fact, very easy to loose yourself in the process...[Kind of a "Modern AU" ?][No ship, just a bunch of family/friends/classmates/coworkers relationships.][If any of the creators mention being uncomfortable about this kind of fic, I'll immediately remove it.]
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Don't loose yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the summer is ending, the Watson family are on their way home.

Tommy opened his eyes at the soft touch that a ray of sunshine was letting slip on his cheek. He straightened up and blinked a few times, trying to get used to the sudden change of luminosity. The young boy stretched a bit, then took a look outside the window of the car. He smiled softly, founding something familiar about the rapidly passing landscape. They were almost home…

“ - Finally, you’re up.”

Tommy quickly turned his head in the direction of the monotone voice who just broke the silence that reigned in the car. Sitting right next to him, his older brother Technoblade, looked up from his book and stared at him, visibly annoyed.

“- You’ve been resting on my shoulder for almost two hours now.” he said, with the same tone, but a teasing glint in the eyes. Wil insisted on taking a photo.”

“- And what he is going to do with it, huh ? Try to blackmail me ? Please, I’ve got far worse about him.” the youngest replied defiantly.

“- Alright, if you say so. Just thought I’de let you know.”

And the older one immediately returned to his book. Tommy stretched again, before taking a closer look at the cover.

“- What are you reading ? Let me guess. Another boring book about these shitty greek myths you won’t shut up about ?”

His brother simply sighed, ignoring the provocation.

“- You woke up literally one minute ago and you’re already being annoying.”

“- I’ll take that as a yes. So, what is it about, this time ?”

Another tired sigh.

“- It’s the story of a kid named Icarus, who’s basically a stupid brat, always being reckless, and ultimately ends up crashing himself in the middle of the ocean and dies.” he explained. “Probably something you’d do, in my opinion.”

“- Doesn't sound like me at all. I mean, I can be pretty reckless, I suppose – because I’m so confident and great – but surely I wouldn't have crashed like a fucking loser.”

Technoblade looked like he was going to object, but a teasing voice cutted him before he even started.

“- Agreed. You would’ve probably been too fucking scared to even attempt to fly anyway.”

The taunting tone of his other brother made Tommy glare at him with disdain.

“- Yeah, right. Speak for yourself, Wilbur. You would’ve been the one fucking crying and too scared to try !” he replied. “You stupid prick.”

“- Boys, stop it.”

The soft voice of their father made them fall silent instantly. From where he was sitting, Tommy could only see the back of the man, but even from there, he could feel the positive aura that surrounds him. His father turned his eyes from the road for a second and smiled at his sons. His gentle blue gaze made Techno relax a bit, as Wilbur sighed. Tommy, him, pouted and started complaining.

“- Dad, Wilbur's being a dick !”

Phil shook his head, brushing a few blonde strands out of his eyes.

“- I heard your conversation, you know ? Tommy, what did we say about swearing ?”

“- Oh, come on !” protested the teenager. “You can’t lecture me about it, you swears too !”

“- Not as much as you do. Now stop being a gremlin child and be nice to your brothers. We’re almost home.”

Tommy began to mumble in protests, visibly frustrated, as Wilbur laughed at him. Techno just readjusted his glasses before returning to his reading. Philza smiled and focused again on the road.

The younger brother stared at his father’s back with a mix of annoyance and pride. He couldn't stand people calling him a child, however, Phil was one of the few adults that he trusted and respected no matter what. So he closed his eyes and moved on.  
The man was probably the one that resembled Tommy the most in the entire family. He had the same blond hair and blue eyes, and, despite his best efforts to stay polite in front of his childrens, pretty much the same vocabulary. He wasn’t as energetic as his younger son, though, the stress and worries of being a single dad ruining his sleep schedule, always making him seems kinda tired. However, his gentle and kind personality, as well as his positivism and his will to look out for his childrens hid his need to rest and made him seem simply calm and caring. His childrens were the only one who knew who much he worked for their little family...

While Tommy’s brothers didn’t looked a lot like him or Phil, it was pretty easy to guess that they were related in some ways. Wilbur, especially, was almost as chaotic as his younger brother, although he was more sensitive and definitely more reflective. The tall young man had brown hair and brown eyes, and fairly pale skin. Fond of music and poetry and generally very creative, his personality was a bit more dark than Tommy's one. However, Wil loved to spend time with his brother, even if their relations was often based on pointless arguments and efforts to annoy the other.

Technoblade didn't look much like his twin. Maybe it was because of his hair dyed in a soft pink color. Or maybe it was because of his eyes, who almost seemed red in the dark. Or even, maybe, it was the fact that he was constantly wearing glasses and refused to separate himself from them. Most likely, it was a combination of all these reasons. While Wilbur was more on the tall and lanky side, Technoblade was very athletic, maybe due to the fact that fencing was one of his hobby. He also liked to study, and his calm and stoic personality really contrasted with the loud and funny one's of his brothers.

Despite their differences, the three boys got along pretty well, and it was not uncommon for Phil to see them sitting next to each other on the couch, Technoblade reading, Wilbur playing a song on his guitar, and Tommy speaking and making jokes about his day.

Sure, they'de sometime fight and argue, as every family would. But overall, they were nice to each other, and Phil was very proud of them.

They had always been very supportive of each other...

Who would have known that this year was going to end all of this?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ^^  
> Please keep in mind that english isn't my first language. I am also fairly new to this website, so don't be surprised if the presentation/coherence of this work seems a little off at first. I am trying my best :)  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I like to write it !


End file.
